Llámame Niña
by letslovewhitesnow
Summary: Luego de unos días fuera del Campamento, Annabeth se da cuenta que necesita más su hogar de lo que creía... /watch?v yrsB6cShaVo


Se acabó. Último día de clases de español. Tenía el idioma casi dominado. ¡Tres idiomas! Para una semidiosa debería ser un récord.

Mañana volvería al campamento, ¿podría extrañarse tanto un lugar? Sí, ella extrañaba terriblemente el Campamento, a todos sus amigos ahí, a Percy… ya extrañaba tanto sus ojos verdes.

Ingresó a la cafetería a la que tenía costumbre de ir después de sus clases. Le gustaba ese lugar, solían poner canciones españolas. Cuando ingresó, estaba sonando "Ilusionas mi Corazón" de Alba Rico. Es una canción que ponen constantemente ahí. Le gusta esa canción, suele cambiarle la letra con el nombre de Percy y ella: "Percy ve en ella el camino, la luz que invita a soñar…".

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas de la fila cerca la ventana, una mesa vacía. Dejó sus cuadernos sobre la mesa. Le pidió a un mozo un café con leche, lo de siempre. Tomó una de las hojas de su cuaderno y un lápiz.

Entonces la escuchó. No era nada sorprendente al inicio, un tono suave de guitarra y eso, pero la letra hizo que detuviera el movimiento del lápiz.

"Sé que no es fácil entenderme, sé que construyo castillos en el aire, sé que a veces dan ganas de matarme…"

Ella entendía ese sentimiento. Nadie se tomaba la paciencia de entenderla, al menos no fuera del Campamento. Sin querer, sus pensamientos la llevaron a cuando tenía 8 años, un año después de su llegada al Campamento. Recordaba sentirse extraña. Con tanta gente que no conocía alrededor…

"Sé que muchas veces resulto insoportable, que vivo en mis cuentos y no hay quien me saque, que me pongo a hablar y no hay quien me calle…"

Mitología. Recuerda que durante todo ese primer año no había hecho más que leer, leer y leer sobre mitología, aprendiendo sobre lo que sería su vida de ahí en adelante.

"Sé que de un segundo a otro cambio de opinión, que con mis sentimientos no me aclaro ni yo…"

Ahora su mente la llevó a cuando tenía 13 años, cuando había empezado a sentir algo por Percy, ¿lo quería? ¿Lo odiaba? No, vaya, ¡cómo era posible que estuviera confundida! Por primera vez sentía que un chico le quitaba la respiración. Bueno, y Luke…pero, ¡tenía 13! No tenía nada claro. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas…

El mesero dejó el café en la mesa mientras veía extrañado a la chica mientras se reía sola.

"Sé que me ahogo en un vaso de agua, que me aferro a lo que me invento para no tener que enfrentar a la cara a la realidad…"

Tenía 8 años de nuevo. La había pasado muy mal durante los últimos años de su vida. Incluso con Luke cerca, no podía evitar extrañar a Thalia. Le dolía cuando la recordaba. Se refugiaba del dolor de haber perdido a alguien tan importante para ella…El hecho de pensar que ahora estaba de nuevo con ella, hacía que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas.

"Pero como no quieres que crea en la magia si la veo, la siento y la llevo muy dentro desde hace tanto tiempo…"

17 años llevaba siendo una hija de Atenea, magia…vale, sí, magia. Le parecía interesante su vida, pero si le hubieran dicho que seguiría viva luego de todo lo que había pasado…quizás si había algo de magia en su vida, más que los otros semidioses…

"Cuando miras hacia arriba y sientes como el cielo roza tu nariz…"

Levanta la mirada al techo y cierra los ojos. Recuerda esa sensación en el Olimpo, donde veías las nubes tan cerca de ti, esa maravillosa sensación del aire corriendo por su rostro, totalmente limpio y puro, mientras hacía las reparaciones después de la batalla.

"Cuando tienes cinco sonrisas tan bonitas a tu alrededor. Cuando ríes tanto que se te acelera el corazón…"

¿Sólo cinco? No, más. Ella adoraba sentir a las personas felices, verlas sonreír…era un momento único, de gloria, de esos pocos en la vida. Pero no recordaba nada más bonito que la sonrisa de Percy, combinada con sus ojos verdes.

"Cuando la intensidad llama a la puerta de tu habitación…"

Sus mejillas se pusieron inmediatamente rojas, no sabía por qué, pero de inmediato Percy aparecía en su mente. Decidió no darle más vueltas a eso, estaba enamorada, esa era la única explicación.

"Cuando encuentras algo que ni siquiera recordabas haber perdido…"

Más que un objeto, una amistad. Ella jamás había dejado de considerar a Luke su amigo. Sin embargo, volverlo a ver fue como un nuevo inicio. Él era, prácticamente, su hermano mayor, siempre lo había sido, y eso no cambiaría ahora.

La canción siguió entre palabras, referencias sobre la magia, y ella no podía quitarse la sonrisa de sus labios con sabor a café.

"Si creer en hadas significa no crecer, llámame niña…"

Sí, no importaba nada más. Ella podía ser una niña cuando ella quisiera. Era feliz a su manera.

El café se había terminado. Tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie, dejando el dinero que debía pagar.

Ya era hora de volver a su hogar.


End file.
